I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and novel means for the storage and transport of loaded plastic trash bags.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous devices and apparatuses have been employed for the storage and transportation of trash cans and similar metal trash holders. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,292,795; 3,806,146; and 3,888,442. To the knowledge of the inventor, no device is disclosed in the prior art which has the features of applicant's invention as disclosed and claimed herein.